


From Weekends to Forever

by chimonpuff



Category: NaMon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, FilmLove, M/M, Namon, Ohmfirst, Ssingjan, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimonpuff/pseuds/chimonpuff
Summary: Nanon spends his mornings working at the coffee shop, but can he work his way through Chimon, a regular and struggling art enthusiast whose grades were on the line?
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. One

“Bye, babe. See you at dinner.” Off kissed Gun goodbye as he walked him out of the café. It had become a habit for him to stay there for a couple of minutes before going to work. He wore a victorious smile as he went back to the counter, like the one he had when they just got married. Nanon jokingly gagged at the sight of two people─ who are on their early thirties, by the way─ still in love and all cheesy. His boss laughed at the gesture and patted the boy’s head in return.

“P’Off, I don’t get it. The cafe is doing really well, why does P’Gun still have to work his ass off? Can’t the two of you just help manage this together?” Nanon, being the curious kid that he is, shamelessly asked his elder. Off crossed his arms and chuckled at the question. “Because apparently, gay people have to prove themselves more to make the people around them proud. Plus, Gun likes being on the go. He can’t put up with just sitting on the corner.” The boy frowned at the statement. “That’s stupid. Why do you need to prove yourself first just so you can freely love someone and have people accept it?” He didn't like the fact that society has collectively established the need to look differently at others just because of their sexual preferences. Nanon was always the one who didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of him because who are they to judge anyway? Other people have this mindset to comment on other people’s lives without even looking at their own and he found it annoying. 

Off deeply sighed, tapping him on the shoulder and giving him a satisfied smile. “You’re one smart kid, Non. Now back to work, there’s a customer coming.” 

* * *

“Non! Where the hell are you? Classes are about to start!” Nanon had to put his phone away from his ear because of how loud Ohm’s nagging was. He rolled his eyes, thinking how if someone were to give him an earful about being late, Ohm would be the last. “Since when did you care about punctuality?” “Since I found out that we have a test today and that Ms. Tipnaree enters the room on the dot.” Shoot. He realized he lost track of time and his shift was over 30 minutes ago. He was surely gonna get an F if he failed to get there on time. He looked around one last time before taking his apron off and saying goodbye to his boss.

_He didn’t show up today._

He ran for his life and thankfully, Ohm was able to distract Ms. Tipnaree for a while with that blabbermouth of his. Lucky for him, he still got a pretty good score compared to Ohm who had shotgun most of the test. 

The cafeteria wasn’t packed with teenagers making out like it always is, so they decided to pass their time there while waiting for their next class. “Hey, mind telling me why you were late? P’Off doesn’t like you to work overtime, right?” Ohm had stopped by at the café a few times enough to acquaint himself with Off, especially with his charms which practically worked on everybody. Not to mention the fact that he was a volleyball player who had girls swoon over him from time to time.

“It’s not a big deal; I just had some errands to run.” _I was waiting for someone._ Over the past months of morning shifts and the aroma of caffeine that’s practically embedded on his scent sense by now, he grew familiar of the regulars who would come in almost every day for the same thing. Some of them were in their mid-twenties, some were high school kids, though he wasn’t sure if it was right calling them kids since he was only in his senior year, but they were younger than him nonetheless. He managed to make friends with some of them, having small talks while preparing their orders until he found himself waiting for them every morning.

“Ow!” His thoughts were interrupted by a flick on the forehead who’s fault was none other than his beloved best friend. “I said do you wanna watch my game tomorrow? We’re playing against this school nearby.” 

“What time?” 

“Around 6 I guess.” 

“Fine, but if you lose you owe me 500 baht.” 

“Bring it on!”

* * *

Nanon went home earlier than usual and greeted his mom who was cooking dinner with a kiss on the cheek. Nonnie sat on the dining table doing her homework when he ruffled her hair, earning him a glare from the girl. Although their financial situation wasn’t the best, he was still grateful for having the best ties with his mother and his sister, the two most important women in his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for any amount. He had always been a responsible man despite how young he is, working and studying at the same time to help put food on the table unlike his dad who was practically nonexistent to them by now after leaving them for a new family. His mother made desserts, but it wasn't enough for their expenses so he decided to work part time. His mother was against the idea of it, but he insisted since they didn’t have any other choice and he didn’t want his mother to bend her back all day when he could do it himself. 

“Nonnie, is there something bothering you?” Nanon asked her after dinner, noticing how she seemed to have something on her mind. Nonnie looked down, picking on the skin around her nails. “I just- I was just wondering if I could go with my friends to the movies tomorrow.” She wasn’t unaware of their situation, but it was only once in a blue moon when she’d ask for money that wasn’t for school so she decided to give it a shot. She was thankful that Nanon knew her well enough to ask about her concerns without her having to bring them up first. “Nonnie dear, your brother’s tired. You can go with them some other time.” Their mom heard Nonnie’s request and declined calmly. Nonnie sighed, but still managed to smile and understand their situation enough to not hold a grudge against her mother. 

Nanon didn’t say anything as he got his backpack from his room, rushing down the stairs while rummaging for his wallet. He took 300 baht and gave it to Nonnie with a sweet smile, and he ruffled her hair once again. She didn’t glare at him this time; instead she hugged him tight and mouthed as many ‘thank you’s as she can. They turned to look at their mom who put on a smile of approval, her heart full to the brim and feeling blessed to have the best children a mother could ever ask for.

“I’ll take you there, okay?”

“You’re the best brother ever.”


	2. Two

Nanon dropped Nonnie off to the cinemas before going to the gym, telling her to text him when they’re done so they can go home together. When he arrived, he saw Ohm by the benches warming up and who seemed to stare at something, rather someone from afar. They had a few minutes left to warm up, and although Ohm didn’t show it, he was a tiny bit nervous. So he looked for a distraction until his eyes landed on the school’s photojournalist, who was fiddling with his camera and taking numerous shots of the crowd who was starting to get louder and some players, too.

Ohm, being the crackhead that he is, decided it was a good idea to show off when the camera pointed at him. He flexed his well-defined muscles with all his might with a playful smirk on the side. He heard some girls squeal and giggle, but what amazed him was the camera guy’s reaction. He put the camera down quickly, and Ohm swore his eyes widened for a millisecond. He saw a tint of red on the boy’s cheeks too, so he couldn’t help but laugh until his stomach hurt while the other boy looked away and captured more shots.

Nanon walked to his pal and smacked the back of his head, but that didn’t stop him from expressing his amusement. “What are you laughing about?” Ohm couldn’t get a word out of his mouth so he pointed to the guy who was the cause of his laughter. “Isn’t that First Kanaphan? The nosy guy from journalism?” Ohm calmed down, now with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

“So that’s his name.”

They were interrupted when the coach called his team for a last overview of their strategy, so Nanon went up to the bleachers after saying good luck to Ohm. He was looking for a seat when he heard a voice called out to him. “Non! Over here!” He looked over to see P’Sing, who was a regular from the café. He wondered why he came to watch the game so he walked over to his elder and sat beside him. “Hey, P’Sing! What brings you here?” 

“I’m an alumni here. I used to play volleyball too, and their coach is one of my teammates before so he invited me to watch.”

“Oho, so you used to have girls all over you too, huh?”

“Shush, she might hear.” Sing said jokingly as he turned to a beautiful woman beside him who punched his arm slightly. He gave her his sweetest smile and held her hand. “Honey, they’re a thing of the past. By the way, Nanon, this is Jan, my fiancé. Jan, this is Nanon, from the café I told you about.” They exchanged greetings until the whistle went off, signaling for the game to start.

The game was smooth at the beginning, with the other team leading. Everyone thought Ohm’s team was falling behind until he unleashed his powerful spikes, the ones he was known for. From then on, their team started catching up. At one point, there was tension between him and a player from the other team which goes by the name of Fluke, but luckily they were able to calm themselves down. Their team ended up winning at the end, earning hoots and cheers from the crowd.

Nanon, Sing, and Jan went down to send their congratulations to the team. The couple left immediately and left Nanon to talk with Ohm and some other teammates. 

“There's gonna be a victory party after this at Khao’s house, wanna come?”

“Can’t. I have to go, I gotta pick Nonnie up. Congratulations again”

“Thanks, bro.”

He headed to the parking lot where his old motorcycle was, headed to the cinemas, and went home with his sister who had the sweetest smile that he hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

  
Ohm parked his car and found his way into the sweat and alcohol, finally arriving at the kitchen, getting himself a drink from the fridge. He looked for his teammates, looking into every corner and every room until he reached the back area, where there were lights everywhere and a little swing at the side. He almost didn’t notice the guy sitting there if not for the flash that came from his camera. Ohm took out his phone, turned on the flash as well, and took a photo of the boy. He turned around and saw Ohm walking towards him with a friendly smile, sitting beside him.

“I’ve got your picture now.” Ohm said, holding up his phone. Now that he was able to look at him up close, he thought, _he’s kinda cute_. He had those wide, deep eyes that drew him in the more they stare at them.

“What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“Well, I’m a photojournalist so I gotta document everything.”

“But this isn’t an official school event.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” The boy gestured to stand up but Ohm grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down. Ohm chuckled lightly. “Just kidding. My name’s Ohm, by the way.” He offered his hand for him to shake but the boy just stared at it for a moment and turned back to his camera, looking through the shots he took of the game. “I know.” Ohm took his hand back in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, aren’t you gonna give me yours?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“I’m asking now.”

“I won’t tell you.”

“Well, can’t you at least tell me why you’re out here all alone and not having the time of your life inside?”

“Because I have nowhere else to go and I’m a good for nothing guy with no friends. Now, will you leave me alone?” He stood up, walking his way to the exit but stopped when he heard Ohm get off from the swing and say, “Then, I guess you’ve got one now, First.” He turned to look at him, surprised at how someone actually talked to him politely, let alone offering to be his friend. He was delighted, but careful not to show any emotion as he continued to walk out, disappearing from Ohm’s sight.


	3. Three

It was a Sunday evening, Nanon’s day off and he was doing the dishes when his phone rang. He wiped his hands and picked up his phone, an unknown number calling, but he answered anyway. “Hello, who’s this?”

“Nanon, is this you?”

“Hey, P’Sing! How’d you get my number?” He exclaimed as soon as he recognized his voice.

“I had small talk with Off once before, and he mentioned that you play guitar, do you?”

“Uh, a little bit. Why?”

“I was hoping if I could ask you to play at my bar tonight. We couldn’t contact the band that we booked and you’re the first person to come into mind. Are you up for it?” His eyes lit up at the request. He hadn’t played in a long time so he hesitated for a bit, but it was gonna give him extra income. Plus he missed playing too, so he grabbed the opportunity.

“Sure! What time should I come?”

“Thanks, Non. It would be great if you could come now so you could practice with Film. She’s gonna sing.”

Nanon hang up and got his guitar which accumulated a good amount of dust but still functional, told his mother about the gig and immediately headed off to Sing’s bar. The bar had a chill vibe to it, with just the right amount of dim. It was fairly small but still packed with people, which he had to push his way through to get to the backstage where he was welcomed by his elder. He also greeted Film and proceeded to continue with the practice.

They decided to play Officially Missing You and luckily, Nanon still got the hang of it and easily memorized the chords. He forgot how therapeutic it was to close his eyes and feel the brass strings on his fingers, getting lost in the calm tunes like there was no war going on at the other side of the world. The sound of the guitar blended well with Film’s voice, and he couldn’t help but be amazed at how angelic and peaceful she looked while singing.

_Ooh, can’t nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do, hey baby_

_Said it stays on my mind_

_And I, I’m officially_

The song was about to end when Nanon looked around the crowd, who seemed satisfied with their performance. He smiled to himself and heaved out a sigh of relief. They got off the stage after a few cheers and applause from the audience. The two were exchanging compliments and having small talk ─ to which Nanon found out that Film was also studying in the same year as him, going around and playing gigs whenever she was offered one ─ when Sing barged in and congratulated them. 

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer for a few drinks? It’s on the house.”

“I can’t, I have work tomorrow.”

“Oho, come on, Non. It’s only 7, and Film’s in, right?” He turned to the girl who held up an ‘OK’ sign with her fingers while wiggling her eyebrows. “See? Plus, you’re not gonna get drunk anyways.”

It took a few more convincing for him to finally give in, following Sing to the counter with Film tugging behind him. They spent the hour talking about their silly escapades, how Nanon spent his mornings preparing pastries and hot beverages, how Film spent her nights on stage and the countless times she had to tell off drunk men, but it mostly consisted of Sing bragging about Jan, who they noticed was helping around as well, stocking up the fridge with cans and bottles of alcohol. 

Nanon took his last sip, finishing his last bottle as he checked the time. 8:49 PM. It was still fairly early, but he didn’t want to have a hangover. It’s not that Off would kill him for being late for a few minutes, he just didn't want him to prepare the shop in the morning alone. “P’Sing, I really gotta go now.” 

“Okay, let me get something first.” When he came back, he handed Film and Nanon an envelope each. “You two are really good. I might have to consider calling you in to play for more nights, if you don’t mind.” 

Film opened it to see her pay for tonight. “Oh wow, this is a lot, P’Sing. I’m not complaining though.” She winked as she thanked her elder. It was her first time receiving an actual decent pay, considering the numerous gigs she attended. It surprised her that he was actually nice, compared to the bar owners who she encountered before. Some would give her misogynistic remarks and it sucked, because when she fought back, they’d make it as an excuse that they were paying her. She found it unfair that just because she was a woman, men thought they had every right to treat her like shit. But Sing was kind enough to even treat them to drinks and she was thankful.

“Thank you, P’Sing. See you at the café!” The two bid goodbye and headed to the exit. “Do you have a ride?” Nanon asked her, offering to take her home if she didn’t have one since it was late at night and it would be a risk for him to let her go home alone. “Yes, she’s coming anytime now. You can go ahead, I’ll wait for her here. Plus, it's not like this is my first time going home alone at night.” He ignored her statement and sat beside her on the sidewalk anyway, the both of them waiting for her ride. She was once again surprised, the second time this night, at how Nanon took the time to wait with her, sparing a few minutes to make sure she went home safe. That’s two kind men in one night, a scene she’d never thought would come to life but it did. Their silence was interrupted when a white car stopped in front of them. Film thanked Nanon for the gesture, standing up and rubbing off the dust from her jeans. 

The driver seat window rolled down, revealing a fair, beautiful woman with her eyebrows raised. “Who’s this?” The girl asked Film before she could get in. “He’s Nanon, my gig mate. He waited with me here. Nanon, this is Love, my girlfriend.” Film waited for a surprised reaction, but Nanon just smiled and gave her girlfriend a salute. Love nodded approvingly, eyeing him from head to toe when Film got in, held her chin to face her and gave her a swift kiss. They waved him goodbye and headed off.

* * *

On the ride home, he realized how he never had eyes on someone before. He had crushes, but not to the point where he’d ask them out. He thought of the people around him who all had their significant others ─ Off, Sing, Film, maybe even Ohm, and almost all the people at school. It occurred to him how it never crossed his mind, but then he had the pressure of keeping his grades high to maintain his scholarship, working morning shifts at the café, and the struggles of keeping their family well and functioning. He barely made time for himself anymore and he wanted to keep his mind off things, just for one night, so he headed to a convenience store nearby, not wanting to go home just yet.

With a cup of coffee in his hand, he headed outside where the tables were and noticed a boy who had his hood on, soundly asleep. Why was he sleeping out here in the middle of the night? He shrugged it off and let him be. He took out his guitar instead, playing a soft melody and gently humming.

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work ‘til I ache in my bones_

_At the end_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

He paused to take a sip of his coffee, the hot caffeine seeping its way through his veins, making him shiver. He had never felt this peaceful before and he wished this night could be a little longer.

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_‘Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord, somebody, ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

He stopped to look at the boy who was no longer in deep slumber, rubbing his eyes. He had red puffy cheeks with marks from his sleeves and messy hair escaping from his hood. He looks familiar. Nanon didn’t realize he was staring at the boy until it dawned on him that he was the regular he waited for the other day. The same boy who would take out his pencils and tubes of paint by the corner of the café at noon, finding peace in making art contrary to the mess that his life was. The boy yawned, making Nanon chuckle absentmindedly at how cute he looked. The sleepyhead heard him and furrowed his brows.

“Why didn’t you go to the café last Friday?” He asked, the question came out of his mouth like a reflex. The boy looked around to see if there was somebody else around and coming to the realization that he was the one he was talking to. “Me?” The boy was confused as fuck as to why a stranger was asking him about something so random. “Yes, there isn’t anybody else around here, is there?” He didn’t look at him, he just calmly plucked the strings of his guitar.

“Who the fuck are you?” He furrowed his brows even more, but Nanon looked up with a poker face, not even a bit stunned at the boy’s choice of inappropriate words.

“I’m Nanon. I work at the coffee shop by the intersection. You don’t remember? You’re a regular there aren’t you?” He wasn’t sure why he introduced himself all of a sudden to a boy who he had just met minutes ago, but he just felt like it.

The boy looked at him with more confusion, suddenly changing his expression when he realized. “Oh, you’re that annoying barista who talks to everyone.” He said calmly as he gestured to leave, losing interest when Nanon was quick to block his way. He was taken aback at the tall stranger towering over him. “Have you eaten?” Nanon didn’t know where in the world that came from, but he said it like he meant it, and he couldn’t take it back so he just let it go.

“None of your business. Now leave me alone.” He had enough of a rough day to deal with a stranger’s bullshit. He was lucky he went out of his way and didn’t bother him anymore, but now that he thought of it, he was starving. He hadn’t eaten anything since morning so he went inside the store to get a cup of instant noodles.

Nanon didn’t want to piss the boy off, considering the fact that he looked like he wasn’t in the mood to joke around. He was a curious guy, but he also knew his limits and had respect for personal space. The mere fact that the boy remembered him, even as that ‘annoying barista’ was enough to make him contented. He sat back down and continued fiddling with the strings.

_Everyday I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I’m going crazy_

He looked inside the store and saw the boy at the counter, rummaging through his bag like crazy. Turns out he was looking for his wallet. The boy cursed at himself for being so stupid to forget something as important as cash. Now he’s starving, and he had to walk home. If this isn’t the best day ever.

He said sorry to the cashier, taking back the noodles to the shelf when Nanon walked in straight to the counter and paid for it. “It’s on me.” He walked back out without glancing at the boy and sat back down alone with his guitar and coffee that was now cold but still good anyways. He was lucky P’Sing paid good and he had a little spare change left.

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Ah, got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe in_

The boy walked out with his food, walking back to Nanon as soon as he put it down on his table. “Your change.” He handed him the money, but Nanon didn’t take it. He looked up, a bit stunned to see him up close. He had small eyes, a very pointed nose, and lips that almost looked effortlessly pouty. “Keep it. You need fare to go home, don’t you?” He lost track of how many times he got confused in a span of not less than twenty minutes, this time of how a stranger was suddenly concerned of his welfare. But he did need the money, so he walked back to his table like nothing happened.

Nanon watched as he downed the food in such a short time, even burping aloud accidentally, which he couldn’t help but laugh at. He directed his gaze somewhere else, thinking the boy would get shy when he realized he’s being observed, singing the remaining parts of the song softly but enough for the boy to hear.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I’m okay, I’m alright_

_I ain’t gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day, I’m gonna be free, Lord_

The boy got up from his seat, cleaning up his things and shoving them in his backpack. He held a piece of paper, walking slowly towards Nanon who was now playing random chords. He was thankful at the gesture of him paying for his food and not making him feel embarrassed, but he didn’t want to be indebted to anyone, not when he spent his whole life with adults who reminded him of how much of a burden he was. “Hey.”

Nanon looked up to see the boy who wasn’t frowning anymore, rather rubbing his neck and looking flustered as he gave the paper to him. “Take this. I don’t have money to pay you back right now, but when I go to the café I promise I’ll-“ “No need. This is more than enough.” Nanon flashed him a smile, an oddly comforting one. The boy wasn’t good at the art of polite expressions, but he gathered all his might to say “Thank you” and left, preparing himself to go back to the place he despised, leaving the other behind smiling to himself. He couldn’t get his eyes off the drawing, a very rushed doodle of himself playing the guitar. He’d never had someone take the time to make something for him before, and it was such a pure gesture that he wasn’t going to forget about anytime soon.

After a few minutes, he folded the drawing, put it in his wallet for safekeeping and went back to where his old motorcycle was parked, taking the longer route home and thanking the universe his motorbike took him to the convenience store that night. 


	4. Four

The whole week was the same, same old customers, same old orders. Except this time, Nanon would glance outside the window or look around from time to time, getting his hopes high and ending up disappointed. The boy hadn’t showed up in a week. It’s not like he was waiting for him to pay him back, he was just hoping he could have one more conversation with him. A proper one this time, without the curse words and all that. There was just something about that boy that he couldn’t point his finger on and he couldn’t get his mind off of him since that night. He didn’t even know his name, so that too was a bit of a cliffhanger.

He got out of his trance when his boss snapped his fingers. “Nanon!” 

“P’Off. Sorry, what is it?”

“You alright kid?” 

“Yeah, I’m just, nevermind. What were you saying, Phi?” Off raised his brow and looked at the barista for a second, but shrugging it off anyway. “I said I’ve been thinking of redecorating the café for some time now. What do you think?” The two looked around the café, realizing that the old paintings that were probably put up since the first day the shop opened were starting to wear off. The metal signs were also starting to build up rust, and the plants looked like all their life was seeped out of their veins, their once green leaves now blending in with the brown walls. Nanon nodded approvingly, turning back to look at Off whose arms were now wrapped around his husband.

“Hey, P’Gun. Don’t you have work today?”

“I asked for a leave. I figured I could help Off with the planning and all that.” 

“Huh, I guess the café does need some revamping. P’Off, do you already have a theme in mind?”

“That’s actually why I need your help. Do you have some ideas?” Off thought it was good to get some opinion from a teenager’s perspective, since the shop did have a good amount of customers around his age. The three brainstormed for themes, searching the internet for concepts from retro to chic, saving pins and creating boards until they finally agreed on one ─ a minimalistic museum inspired theme but with a modern twist. They wanted something classy, but which would also appeal to the young ones nowadays. “That’s perfect! We could hang up some paintings over here, and put up some figurines at the corner.” Gun looked tiny going around the café, pointing at the imaginary décor they were gonna put up soon and Off adored how cute his husband looked even though he sees his beautiful face every day. He liked seeing him getting all worked up over little things, it was the most wholesome thing ever. Nanon couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them, amazed at how Off still looked at Gun like he was the whole world despite of how many years they’ve been together. The thought of him looking at someone the same way passed his mind for a brief moment, and he couldn’t help but wonder how that would feel.

“You know, I was thinking of the paintings we would put up. I want to customize them so we could keep a little sentiment of us in the shop. What do you think?” Gun asked, hopping back to the counter and leaning his elbow on it. “That’s perfect. We could put up a portrait of Bibi, too.” Off responded, patting Gun’s head.

“Yes! Maybe even that street in South Korea where we went to for our first anniversary. Remember when I made you taste some teokbokki and your whole face went so red?” And then the two went on and on, taking an unexpected trip down memory lane. They even talked a bit about their honeymoon, which made Nanon cover his ears with his hands like a kid. 

“Oho, don’t act like you’re not used to it. For all I know, you want someone for yourself, too. Don’t you, Nanon?” Gun joked. He shrugged it off, but deep inside he knew Gun was right. He did want something like what his bosses had, but then again he had too much on his hands to think about that now. “Whatever, P’Gun.” He went back to stocking up the shelves with coffee beans.

They settled with three paintings─ a Bibi portrait, that street in South Korea, and one of the Bee Gees, their favorite band of all time. “Now that’s done, do you know anyone we could commission?” They thought of it for a moment, and they wanted it to be a local underrated artist since there are a lot of them who had exceptional skills and talent, but are given little recognition. They looked all over Instagram and a couple of blogs for almost an hour and although they were all undeniably good, no one had piqued their interest. They were close to calling it a day until Off exclaimed, “I got it!”

“Who?”

“That kid.” Gun looked toward the direction Off was pointing to and saw a boy who just walked in, probably around Nanon’s age heading to the counter. He had his hands in his pockets and had a hood on his head like the sun wasn’t beaming with all its might.

“Who’s that?”

Before Off could answer, the boy came up to them timidly. “Excuse me, Phi. Is N-Nanon here?” The couple stared at each other in confusion and surprise as to why the kid was looking specifically for Nanon. “Non! Someone’s looking for you!” Off called out. 

He came to the counter quick and was startled, clearly not expecting to see the boy he had waited for for days. “Hey. Uh, can I order one plain bagel and a strawberry milkshake?” The boy asked shyly. His gaze was stuck on him for a second then proceeded to make the boy’s order. 

As he was about to hand him his order, Nanon realized he still didn’t know the boy’s name, so he took back the tray real quick and put on a smirk, which made the boy frown. “Here, keep the change. It’s my payment for the noodles, too.” 

“I told you the drawing was more than enough.”

“Well then give me my order.”

“Not until you tell me your name.”

The boy frowned, confused as to why this stranger was taking an interest on him. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because I don’t know your name” he paused. “Okay, consider it as your payment for the noodles then.”

The boy gave in, not wanting to waste any more time arguing with this annoying barista who wanted his stupid name in exchange for the stupid noodles for some stupid reason, sighing deeply. “Fine. My name’s Chimon. Now can I have my food?”

Nanon’s smirk turned into a smile, a genuine, warm one. What a hell of a cute name. “Here you go, Chimon. Enjoy.”

Chimon gestured to give back the money for his order when Off butted in, who the two boys didn’t know listened to their silly bickering. “It’s on the house, kid.” Gun followed shortly, linked his arms with Off, and smiled at Chimon who was now surprised at the thirty something man who he had just met and was offering to treat him. “’I see you around here a lot so it wouldn’t be a big deal if you got a freebie right?” Off added. Chimon smiled a bit and gave him a wai.”T-thank you, Phi.” He took the tray and went to his usual corner, and with a few art supplies and the overwhelming blankness of the canvas, he got lost in his own world.

“Nanon. Nanon. Nanon!” Gun snapped his fingers at the boy who still had the exact warm smile plastered on his face. He snapped out of reality and turned to the couple who was teasingly looking at him for some reason. “Oho, his dimples are showing again.” Gun said. “And look at his cheeks, it’s pinker than the strawberry milkshake that kid bought.” The two burst in giggles while Nanon was left flustered, not even realizing his face heating up until they pointed it out. “Phi!”

“Okay, okay. I didn’t know you were friends with him, Non.” Off raised his eyebrow.

“I’m not. We just knew each other now.”

“Well, why don’t you help us out? We’re planning to commission him for the paintings we’re gonna put up here.”

He thought of it for a moment, thinking it was going to be hard to talk him into it since Chimon was pretty closed off, judging from the only two moments they met. But he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try, so he agreed to help the two. “Okay then, but you have to help me too.” He took off his apron and headed to the boy’s station. He sat on the opposite chair in front of Chimon who didn’t notice him despite his tall built since he was wearing earphones and his hood was blocking his sight. Nanon took both of his earphones off and put it on himself all of a sudden.

_Hard times_

_Gonna make you wonder why you even try_

_Hard times_

_Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry_

“What the f- you again?!” Chimon brought his palm to his face, heaving a deep sigh of frustration to see the barista once again, who was now not just annoying, but also nosy and excruciatingly smug. Nanon noticed the boy finally acknowledging his existence and took off the earphones. “Paramore, huh. Good taste.”

Chimon glared at him, asking himself why this stranger kept bugging him. “Can’t you see I’m busy? Just leave me alone.” Nanon looked at the canvas which had a light sketch of the view outside the café’s window, in awe at how much progress he already made considering the time Chimon just got in the café. The boy flipped his work, laying down on the table, when he realized Nanon was looking. 

Nanon sighed and put his hands together in a table as if he was on a business meeting. “Look, I’m not here to bug you. You see those two right there?” They both looked at the direction where Off and Gun were, who seemed to be watching them because they waved back like children. Nanon rolled his eyes. “They’re my bosses. They want to commission you for three paintings to put up here.” He added concisely.

Chimon was surprised at the sudden offer. This was his first time to be commissioned despite the many years he had been doing art since he didn’t really like showing off his talent, and he wasn’t so sure if he could do it. But then again, he realized he had no choice but to refuse. “Th-That’s great, but I’m afraid I can’t accept it.” He looked down and pulled down his hood even more.

“Why? They pay good.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Tell me, then.”

“Look, you really need to know how to mind your own business. I’m really sorry, but as much as I want to, I really can’t accept your offer. Now if you could just spare me some peace and leave me alone, that’ll be great.”

Nanon was about to reply when Off showed up and sat beside Nanon. “What do you say, kid? I’ve been seeing you around and I couldn’t help but take a peek at your work sometimes. You’re pretty good. I’m Off, by the way.” Chimon was flustered at the compliment. “T-Thank you, P’Off. But I’m afraid I really can’t do it.”

“Why?”

Chimon looked at Nanon who happened to be staring at him for god knows since when and turned back to Off. “I don’t have enough time to do such a big project. I can’t stay here long enough.”

“Well, you can do it at home.”

His face fell. “I-I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Off read the room, thinking it was something personal and he didn’t want to barge in and stick his nose in someone’s business, especially a closed off kid like him. He sighed. “That’s fine then. But I gotta say, you need to keep doing what you’re doing. You’re going places.” And with that, he left the two boys to talk. 

“P’Off’s right. You’re really good. Like _really_ good.” He smiled at him before going back to the counter. 

* * *

He looked at the clock to see his shift was over, but before he could change into his university clothes, Ohm walked in unexpectedly. “Hey, Non.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I bought something nearby and figured I could go with you. You brought your motorbike, didn’t you?”

“Where’s your car?”

“My brother borrowed it for a week.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

They bid goodbye to Off and Gun and headed to the door, but Ohm stopped for a moment, looking at someone suspiciously. He went to the boy’s direction and took off his hood, and they were both startled.

“Mon?!”

“Ohm?!”


End file.
